


Oh shit! A South Park Story

by DimensionGirl



Category: Homestuck, South Park, south park phone destroyer - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionGirl/pseuds/DimensionGirl
Summary: One of the boys became obsessed with Homestuck and then due to the chaos of the little mountain town of South Park, they play Sburb. Will they become gods, die heroically or justly, will they make a world or die trying.





	Oh shit! A South Park Story

“Cartman shut the fuck up!" Kyle screams.

"No you fucking Jew, I want to play my new game and you're making it take to long!"

"No one other than you and Kenny are done with the costume or character. Let us finish fatass!"

"Guys stop, can't we just play a different game today?" Stan tries to stop another fight from happening.

"Shut up Stan!" Cartman says.

"You shut up fatass! Do you want another fight, I beat you last time and I'll beat you again!" Kyle is getting aggressive towards Cartman.

"Oh no, you are not pitch flirting with me now. I'm taken in that quadrant so stop, unless you're a better pail then Wendy." Cartman jokingly flirts with the enraged boy. 

"Just stop it you guys, if your fighting with Kyle he can't finish his character. Just let them have another day, I mean all Craig has is that his lusus is a guinea pig. " Stan says getting tired of this already.

"Amphibious guinea pig, Tweek has a regular guinea pig. We have a reason and everything." Craig states deadpan. 

"Yeah It has to do with how Gah!! you react to stress and hidden potential." Tweek continues.

"Whatever, just finish so we can play. Stan did you convince the Goths yet?" Cartman says. 

"I got the Vampires to play Eric." Butters says.

"That's good Butters but I want the Goths too." Eric said.

"They'll come once I'm the Raven again, don't worry about it Cartman." Stan said as he pulled a black hat on and grabbed his cross earring. He lined his eyes with black and walked off towards the goths. 

"Hey can little siblings play too, since the little goth is the same age as Karen?" Kenny mumbles. 

"Yeah I guess but I'm not going to watch your stupid siblings." Cartman answers.

"I'll go tell Karen, c'mon Kyle let's tell Ike too. We can help them with their characters and costumes." Kenny says.

"Yeah, maybe Ike has a good idea for what I can do." Kyle and Kenny go to Kyle's house where the siblings are. 

"Now that the jew and Kinny left we need to get to work, figure out your classpects too. You need a sign and a weapon as well." Cartman starts to delegate. Everyone just went back to working on the character sheets and costumes. There's an atmosphere of quiet work time at school almost as though some of the kids here think it's a pain to do this part. Then again most of the kids had planned on just repurposing an old costume, adding horns and maybe a color change.

Tweek and Craig finished quickly and left to go help Kyle and the siblings. Kenny had an unfortunate accident with a sewing machine and his new costume. There wasn’t much blood so the costume was actually fine. 

“Oh my god kenny is dead!” Stan says suddenly. 

“Again Raven? Why should we care, it’s inevitable for us all to die. It’s one less conformist anyways.” Pete states uncaringly.

“He’s my friend, plus he’s the least conformist of my other friends.” Stan comments blankly.

“Let’s just play this stupid game, maybe we can enjoy the part about a new look that is still very goth.” Henrietta deadpans.

“Let’s just go.” Michael says. 

Stan leads the Goths to Cartman’s house narrowly missing a run in with the vampires. This is good because Kenny has resurrected already and is in costume too. The princess welcomes her new subjects with an unseen smile and takes them to the darkened basement so they can feel comfortable. 

In the room there is a sewing machine and quite a bit of paper, pens, a quill with inkwell, and a very large amount of red cloth. The group looks displeased for a moment until the princess explains why the cloth is all red.

“In the Alternian troll society red is the color of flesh that has died and the chosen color for all gothic subtypes. Alternians wear black very often as it goes with the natural coloration they have, black hair, grey skin, and different special features in the blood color.” 

“Oh well we can try this Alternian goth, but it’s just going to be our normal clothes in red.” Henrietta says.

“That should be fine, right Kenny?” Stan says. Kenny nods and the princess leaves the group of black claden kids in the basement. The all start doing different things to prepare for the sewing, Henrietta set up the machine, Firkle pulled out the measuring tapes, Pete and Michael dealt with the fabric, and Stan found needles and thread for hand sewn items. 

The skills they had practiced were all used and they did well, not that that matters for our story. The costumes and info sheets had been finished but there was no time for that, it was time for the raid on Area 51.

The boys were of course going to the Raid, Craig was one of the most excited. He really loved space and so he wanted to know if there were any of dem aliens in Nevada. If there were any well he could take care of Stripe, it couldn’t be that different, right? Or at least he thought, his childish innocence shining through in these thoughts and actions.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I had, I made art for most of the characters.


End file.
